


Set Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Albus isn't above a bit of trickery to see his best mate happy.





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 252: “I'm about as intimidating as a butterfly.”― Dan Howell, In violation.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Set Up

~

“Fine,” says Scorpius. “Let’s say I accept your premise that your brother fancies me. Why hasn’t _he_ approached me?” 

“Oh, James can be shy.” Albus smiles. “Plus, you can be intimidating when you choose. I call it the Malfoy standoffishness, and you use it rather effectively.”

Scorpius makes a rude noise. “I’m about as intimidating as a butterfly. And James is a Auror. If I intimidate him, how does he manage his job?” Shaking his head, he sips his tea. “I’m afraid I don’t believe it. Pull the other one. What are you really plotting?” 

“But you’re my best friend.” Albus affects an injured expression. “Why would I lie to you?”

Scorpius hums. “To keep in practice?” he says sweetly. “All I know is, you’re plotting something.”

“Would I do that?” 

“In a heartbeat.”

Albus sighs. “The only thing I’m _plotting_ is trying to make my best mate and my brother deliriously happy.” He leans forward. “Can you honestly tell me you don’t fancy James? That you haven’t been asking me about him for years? That you didn’t moon over him when we were in school?” 

“Malfoys don’t moon,” snaps Scorpius. 

“What, is it in violation of the Malfoy family code or something?” Albus grins. “You can fool other people, but not me.” 

Scorpius, sipping his tea, avoids Albus’ eyes. “Anyway,” he says, “no matter what, I’m not walking up to your brother and propositioning him, so you can forget it.”

Albus shakes his head. “Honestly, if I waited for the two of you to do anything, nothing would happen and you’d both die alone.” He smirks. “Which is why I made you meet me here in this cafe. Heard enough, Jamie?”

The person seated in the booth behind them spins. Scorpius gapes. “James?” 

“Hello.” Standing, James nods at Albus. “That’s enough, Al. I’ll take it from here.” 

“You’re sure?” Albus slips out of the seat across from Scorpius, gesturing for James to sit. “Because I can stay. Ensure things go properly—”

“Piss off,” laughs James. “Scorpius and I don’t need your help.” 

“No?” Albus smirks. “You did before—” 

“ _Goodbye_ , Al.” James smiles at Scorpius. “Now, how about we get to know each other better—?”

~


End file.
